Azur
'''Azur '''is a mix race Vampire Nightblade and Dragonknight. He is a clone constructed by magic, he is also an unnaturally enhanced being due to experiments with magic, potions and blood. He resembles Inigo near flawlessly. Description Appearance Azur is fairly average in terms of appearance compared to Breton-Nord crossbreeds. He has gray hair, pale skin and crimson red eyes, he is also fairly tall, a few centimeters taller then a normal male Altmer. He is also well muscled due to his relentless training, he also has a near unnoticeable scar on his forehead for unknown reasons. The crimson red eyes and pale skin are features of him being a Vampire. Character When Azur was first created he had no personality, he was simply a blank slate. But during the experimentations he began to slowly develop a personality, after the experiments he had developed a trait of being very quiet. When he was put in isolation it just fed his current personality trait, which resulted in him becoming a very silent person who follows orders unflinchingly and without questions. When his training started, it slowly turned him into someone who looks out for his own survival first, and the survival of others second. And someone who doesn't take or care for anyone's complaining, troubles or thoughts, and in return he didn't trouble anyone with his. He also developed a strong sense of loyalty and some honor, not enough for him to not use under-handed tactics however. When he was sent to kill Inigo and learned that they were nearly the same, he started to develop morals that leaned on the side of morally good and ideals that benefited everyone. He however kept his cold and aggressive personality, but he only really acted that way to strangers or people he dislikes. He also developed a sense of mercy, however he still mostly remained merciless. After escaping from Laskar, the personalities, traits, ideas and tendencies of others rubbed off on him. Which gave him his slightly flirty and playful trait, but his playful trait mixed up with his merciless one, which gave him a morbid and shocking sense of humor. He also gained a sort of arrogance about him, not too major but still noticeable. After going to High Rock and meeting Lythe, Sariel and Seth, his cold and lone wolf sort of personality mellowed out quite a bit. But he quite disliked Seth and Sariel for mistrusting him greatly before even learning of his intentions, even after he gave orders to them. However after a while when Lythe played a very embarrassing prank on him, his morbid sense of humor was brought out. Those who spent enough time with him and managed not to anger or annoy him saw a completely different side of him, one that is caring, friendly, affectionate and big brother-ish. With Lythe it's shown he is extremely affectionate and caring with her, it hasn't been shown, but Azur is willing to give his own life to ensure her safety, and whenever she gets injured or is gone for long periods of time he gets worried. He never shows his affection in public for some reason however. Azur morally leans toward neither good or evil, he could be considered an anti-hero. He is often merciless to those who do not deserve it or hurt anyone he cares about, but he is merciful to those who deserve mercy. He also does not react well to betrayal, it angers him and causes him without thinking just to attack the one that betrayed him. When Azur is drunk, his entire personality basically changes, he becomes really stupid, oblivious, kind, clumsy and playful. Seen by his drunken antics off screen, this always strangely results with sober Azur having a headache -- not a hangover -- and being majorly easier to annoy or embarrass. Azur also feels quite small compared to the people who were forced to give their lives to create him, he feels like he is just a broken shadow of them, unable to do anything great. He struggles to deal with this problem, he wants to be like the people who helped create him, to make their memories live on in him. Life History W.I.P Trivia * Azur doesn't have a birthsign. * He isn't the first clone ever to appear. * His appearance is near completely based of Inigo's from Fire Emblem. * Azur is actually Inigo from Fire Emblem's Japanese name. Category:The Children's Anuad Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Vampires Category:Freelancer